Certain types of portable electronic devices include keyboard assemblies that have keys to allow entry of text characters, numbers, symbols, and so forth. The keyboard assembly is associated with a certain thickness. When incorporated into a portable electronic device, the keyboard assembly can cause an increase in the overall thickness of the portable electronic device. Consequently, the presence of a keyboard assembly in a portable electronic device may restrict the ability to build a portable electronic device having a thinner profile.